Amore mio, yo ti amo
by Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu
Summary: YAOI. Te di a escoger entre Francia la ciudad del amor e Italia, me dijiste que para que ir a Francia si el amor ya lo tenías, era mejor recordar el principio de aquello, el principio de nuestro amor.


**

* * *

**

Amore mio, yo ti amo  
One-Shoot

Autora: Mel, The Black Dragon

* * *

_**Me muero por suplicarte  
**_

_**Que no te vayas mi vida  
**_

_**Me muero por escucharte  
**_

_**Decir las cosas que nunca digas  
**_

_**Más me callo y te marchas  
**_

_**Mantengo la esperanza  
**_

_**De ser capaz algún día  
**_

_**De no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar  
**_

_**Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más  
**_

_**Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar**_

"_Italia, la bella Italia es motivo de varios poemas al igual q la increíble Francia, más en esta ocasión será lugar de un hermoso aniversario…. el amor es algo que flota en el ambiente dicen algunos, más yo opino que es algo difícil de encontrar, y es tu joya más preciada, como lo sé, muy sencillo, yo lo he experimentado….mi primer amor……. mi único amor._

_Estudie mucho tiempo para complacer a mi abuelo, olvidándome de los sentimientos y de los demás, siendo mi único objetivo tener todas las bestias bit, al perder mi Dranzer todo aquello perdió sentido e intente quitarme la vida, pero hubo alguien que siempre estuvo conmigo en todo momento…._

_**Me muero por abrazarte**_

_**y que me abraces tan fuerte**_

_**me muero por divertirte**_

_**y que me beses cuando despierte**_

_**acomodado en tu pecho**_

_**hasta que el sol aparezca**_

_**me voy perdiendo en tu aroma**_

_**me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan susurrando**_

_**palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón**_

_**voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior**_

_Crecí sin nadie a quien querer, creí que la soledad era mi destino, obedecer ordenes sin pensar nada más, nunca tuve a alguien apoyándome y que me diera aliento a continuar viviendo, nunca supe lo que era querer a alguien más hasta que llegaste tu._

_Mi vida había sido un caos hasta que tu, mi luz de invierno llegaste y me diste esperanzas de vida, esperanzas de seguir luchando, esperanza de continuar sin importar lo que pasara. Tu eres aquel ser que me ha dado todo sin pedir nada a cambio y yo tan ciego no vi lo hermoso que eras, la belleza que encerrabas y el amor que me jurabas._

_**Me muero por conocerte**_

_**Saber que es lo que piensas**_

_**Abrir todas tus puertas**_

_**Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir**_

_**Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada**_

_**Contar contigo al alba**_

_**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**_

_**Y ver en tu rostro cada día**_

_**Crecer esa semilla**_

_**Crea, soñar, dejar todo surgir**_

_**Apartando el miedo a sufrir**_

_Conocer nuevos sentimientos nunca antes experimentados, el miedo al rechazo, el nerviosismo, el sufrimiento del silencio, celos de la gente que compartía algo contigo, sentirme indigno de ti fue lo que me detuvo por mucho tiempo expresarte lo que sentía, el sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado pero ante todo lo más bello que he sentido………. el amor, amor hacia ti fue lo que supero todas esas barreras y me dio ánimos de enfrentarlos._

_No me importa lo que opinen los demás, si aprueban o desaprueban mi relación contigo, lo que me importa es que me ames, lo que sientas por mi es lo que me interesa, por mi todos los que me odian por amarte se pueden ir a la mierda si estoy contigo, eso es lo que me interesa._

_**Me muero por explicarte**_

_**Lo que me pasa por mi mente**_

_**Me muero por entregarte**_

_**Y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte**_

_**Sentir cada día**_

_**Esa flecha tu al verte**_

_**Que más dará lo que digan**_

_**Que más dará lo que piensen**_

_**Si estoy loca es cosa mía**_

_**Ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor**_

_Tenía todo, pero no te tenía a ti, tuve lo que quería pero nunca tuve amor, más ahora sé que todo lo que tengo no significa nada si no estas tu a mi lado, soñaba con él día que estuvieras a mi lado, que me dirigieras unas sonrisas solo a mi, que me digieras que me amabas y saber que todo esta bien._

_Soñaba contigo a lo lejos de mi país, alucinaba con tu ser a lo largo de mi soledad, estuve con muchos pero ninguno me dio lo que tu me dabas, nadie lleno ese vacío que tu has llenado, nadie nunca pudo atravesar aquella barrera que impuse, pero tu… con tu sencillez has ganado mi corazón, mi alma y mi ser._

_**Me muero por conocerte**_

_**Saber que es lo que piensas**_

_**Abrir todas tus puertas**_

_**Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir**_

_**Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada**_

_**Contar contigo al alba**_

_**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**_

_**Y ver en tu rostro cada día**_

_**Crecer esa semilla**_

_**Crea, soñar, dejar todo surgir**_

_**Apartando el miedo a sufrir**_

_Los días no esperan lo sé, pero sé que tú siempre lo harás, me lo has prometido y yo cumpliré si algún día me marcho, será para poder regresar, la vida es difícil pero contigo a mi lado superare las pruebas que me de la vida, contigo amándome los momentos difíciles parecerán insignificantes._

_No te prometo que todo será color rosa, pero te prometo que te amaré sin importar lo que pase, la muerte no es ningún obstáculo para mi amor por ti. La distancia y el tiempo son una prueba que sé que lograremos superar, por eso mi amor, nunca nos separaran._

_**Me muero por conocerte**_

_**Saber que es lo que piensas**_

_**Abrir todas tus puertas**_

_**Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir**_

_**Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada**_

_**Contar contigo al alba**_

_**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios**_

_**Y ver en tu rostro cada día**_

_**Crecer esa semilla**_

_**Crea, soñar, dejar todo surgir**_

_**Apartando el miedo a sufrir**_

_Y ahora henos aquí, en la pequeña Italia, en el principio del romance, celebrando nuestra vida juntos, celebrando un amor que nunca terminara, un amor que solo te pertenece a ti, te veo sonreír y solo puedo pensar en el más bello amanecer. Te escucho hablar y solo puedo escuchar el canto de un bello pájaro que anuncia aquel hermoso amanecer, cada noche siento llegar al cielo, tú eres aquel ángel mío que me ha llevado hasta allí, mi bello ángel de luz_

_Te di a escoger entre Francia la ciudad del amor e Italia, me dijiste que para que ir a Francia si el amor ya lo tenías, era mejor recordar el principio de aquello, el principio de nuestro amor, te veo regresar de una plática con Enrique."_

-Kai, Enrique me ha enseñado una oración muy bella.

-Con tal que no sea vente conmigo y abandona a este pobre diablo que sufre por ti cuando no estas cerca de él, estaré contento - Yuriy observo con una gota a su novio, y sonrió mientras le daba un beso y se abrazaba a él

-No tontito, Amore mio yo ti amo

Kai sonrió y beso al pelirrojo susurrando unas cuantas promesas indecorosas para más tarde, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara y besará con ternura a su ave del fuego, que fuego le daría…

* * *

**Comentario Final:**

Un fic menos! nOn sólo me faltan 999 T.T, XD mentiras, bueno, como siempre este fic sigue dedicado a Hikari Balkov, solo que los motivos han cambiado, ahora se lo dedico por la alegría y gracia que siempre anda irradiando, eres una buena amiga, te agradezco todo.


End file.
